megaman_roll_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockman.exe X
Rockman.exe X is the sequel of the anime Rockman.exe Beast +, and like Stream - Beast + it only aired episodes in Japan. Viz Media currently have no plans for an English dub even though the movie and the OVA have a proper English dub using some VAs from the games and the Megaman NT Warrior anime. The series includes elements from Roll X2, Roll X5, Roll X6, and Roll Zero 1. History X takes place a whole year after Beast +. A mysterious dark energy had appear in the ruins of the old government server causing anyone who goes near the area to malfunction and be deleted. The world government called for the assistance of the Maverick Hunters who were task to investigate the Eurasia crash area, the 13 unit members Meddy and Rock investigate the area while continuing to have memories of their last mission 15 years ago that lead to the death of many innocent reploids including their leader, X. The netsaviors reunite the cross fusion members to investigate the area with Jasmine and Mayl pointing out their netnavis has disappear before being track to the "Danger Zone". After both the Maverick Hunters and Netsaviors met at the core of the Eurasia colony it came to Roll, Meddy, and Rock's surprise the person behind all this was their old nemesis Sigma who was trying to spread the virus for 15 years, who also had a little help from Virusman.EXE and Gate.EXE who been rebuilding him a new body for 15 years and the hope he would get to see the true power of X. However, Sigma was disappointed but not surprise to learn Roll had no memories of the Maverick wars or him, but suspect she was here because of a mysterious program that wouldn't let her forget the wounds of their last battle that left her as no more than a torso. The maverick hunters and netsaviors decided to join forces to stop the newly revive Sigma and his army of revive Mavericks before the Sigma war started again. In the beginning of the series, Roll was slowly trying to remember her time during the Maverick wars with Dr. Wily watching her from the shadow for the day he could remind her of everything she was before. The middle of the series Roll's hidden power started to take hold of her before being defeated by Sigma with her old body being destroy in the process. Mayl thought Roll was deleted before learning she was rescue by Issoc.EXE and teleported to a remote location in the cyber network. The Sigma war was put on hold in favor of the reunited WWW under the commander of Dr. Wily once more to take over the world with the old members of WWW, the Neo WWW members, Wily's newly created X-Hunters, and Zero. After the incident with Wily, the story revolving the Sigma war started up again but not after receiving a transmission to Scilab from Tadashi Hikari for Roll. The message explain that he erase Roll's memories of the Maverick war wanting her to rest for awhile and asked Dr. Wily to restore it just encase the world needed a new champion. Tadashi Hikari told Roll that before his passing after Roll battle against Sigma, he created parts for the Blade Armor when Roll recover her memory and she had to fight once again. With the last couple of episodes focusing on Roll's past and the mystery surrounding her hidden program "All for one". For most of the series, the story will shift from Sigma and the Mavericks to Wily and WWW and than back to Sigma with the characters having to face various situation while learning more about Roll's past and the creation of X and Zero along with picking up pieces of Dr. Hikari's Blade Armor and learning the mystery behind All for one. Throughout the series, Mayl and Roll will put their friendship to the test as Mayl learned that Wily is her creator and will do anything he say out of loyalty even if it contradicts her moral code and that Roll haven't TRULY open her heart to anyone after losing her creator Dr. Hikari who she also had to forgive after promising to come back for her but never did. Many antagonist from Axess, Stream, and Beast +, make appears who work for Sigma as Maverick's. 'Trivia ' * The first episode is loosely based on Megaman Roll X5 where Meddy explain the events of X4 and both the netsaviors and maverick hunters investigate the danger zone and worked together to face Sigma. * Episode 23 introduce characters from Megaman Roll Zero including Roll who now goes by X who is also a Cyberelf who gave Megaman her Z-Saber thinking he should of use more of her powers during that war. * Episode 20 borrows elements from Sonic Adventure 2 where the Shadow Devil was a prototype of the original Zero while in the games the Shadow Devil and Roll have no connection to each other besides being created by Wily. * The show state Wily was originally gonna take Roll back and use her to help takeover the world while in the games, Wily respected Tadashi's wishes enough to not reactivate Zero and was actually the one who erase her memory in the first place. * The anime, the games, and the movie, have different take on how Roll regain her memories. In the anime Wily reactivated her memory, in X5, it was unknown who reactivated Roll's memory which is why when she visit the Dr. Hikari capsule in Commander Yammack stage, she asked if he was responsible for her return with him denying it and saying he wasn't aware she didn't remember who she was, while the movie it was Gate who did it with a piece of Roll's body after investigating the Eurasia incident. * In the Rockman.EXE X: Return of Sigma movie, Roll had all her armors from X1-X4 where as in the anime, she didn't regain them until AFTER she got her memory back and in the games she can't use any of her old armors at all with the exception of the Falcon Armor in X5 and the Shadow armor in X6. * The anime and games seem to follow the same logic where Roll's default armor is not apart of her body and her real appearance was beneath it. * According to Episode 23 during Episode 22, Roll choice the "One for All" program over the "All for one" program which result in the anime's version of the Zero series, but later episodes show she choice the "All for one" program. In an interview with the show's producer, they wanted to prove that despite you seeing your own future and learning about the choices you made to achieve that, the future can still be rewritten depending on your actions in the present. * While there are 3 versions of X5, all focusing on different endings to the game. The anime only focuses on the good ending since according to Meddy and Rock's reaction to maverick Roll in later episodes, the maverick hunters were successful and preventing heavy destruction cause by the Eurasia colony which result neither Roll going maverick or the 13 unit being corrupted by the virus and turn into the X-Hunters. * The anime shows the "Learned all" program at it's fullest by showing Roll and the Shadow Devil learning new abilities not just by defeating a maverick in combat unlike the games that only show her learning a new ability after defeating a maverick similar to every Classic and X Megaman game. * The show staff wanted to focus more on Roll's past and Mayl and Roll's relationship where the games barely touch upon it and just accepted it. * In the anime Dr. Hikari made the Ultimate Armor to handle the power of All for one while in the games, the Ultimate Armor was nothing more but the fourth armor with an invincible nova strike and the Ultimate Armor was never acknowledge by any of the official character in the game universe. * Dark Mayl and Dark Roll X were created as a substitute for nightmare X who was suppose to appear in the anime until the writers learned the plot of X5 wasn't going to be fully adapted after the first episode. * Fan theories that all the Zero characters came from beyondard since that world was already in ruins. This was later debunk as the anime only focus on the "canon ending" of X4 and not all 3 canons. * Meddy's comment in episode 5 suggest that her and Rock never had to fight Roll despite the fact no matter which ending the player gets in X4, they still had to fight Roll just over different reasons. * In the anime, the X factor played a much bigger part where as the games never focus on it. * In the anime, the X factor was consider a virus when Dr. Sakuari, Tadashi Hikari, and Dr. Wily said it was just a program meant to increase X's power. * In the anime, Dr. Wily had more involvement with Roll than in the games where he wasn't apart of her adventures until Megaman Roll X3 remake, Megaman Roll, and Megaman Battle Network 7: The Roll X saga. * The opening treats the show as the fifth episode of the series. The is a reference to the fact Roll X5 is consider the fifth episode of the Roll X series not counting the xtreme games. * Roll's body continues to get destroy or damage and having to be repair by Wily in the anime when in the games this only happens once. * In the games, Dr. Wily erase Roll's memory so she could rest for a while where as in the anime it was Tadashi Hikari who did all that. * In X5 when Sigma return he still uses his broken body from X4 and was unaware he was still alive where as in the anime Sigma was completely aware he was alive and was in the process in being develop a new body. * The opening is MONKEY which was the opening theme for the Japanese version of Megaman X5 and the ending is Doobee Doowap Communication which was the credit theme for Rockman.exe Stream. * The preview for the next episode use The Answer which was the main theme for Megaman X6 and Megaman Roll X5. * The first few minutes of Meddy's narration in the first episode use the song Moonlight which is the opening theme for Megaman X6. * Everytime Dr. Light appears his capsule theme from Megaman Roll X4 and X5 will play. * When Roll rediscover Tadashi Hikari's old lab the song "''Return to Zero" ''from Megaman Zero 3 will play. * In the anime Roll has the ability to change her body to that of the maverick she had defeated. This is an anime only technique as it was never use in any of the official games but it's roots were from the games as Keiji Inafune originally wanted Megaman's body to change shape when he use a different robot's weapon and the same was gonna happen to Roll but couldn't due to hardware limitation. * The series end credit theme instead of being the show's usual end credit is ''I.D.E.A. ''the ending credits for Megaman X6 and ''Code Crush ''from Megaman X7 which were also the closing songs for Megaman Roll X5 and opening theme for Megaman Roll X6.